Realizations
by Lia Walker
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is just beginning to realize her feelings for Patrick Jane when a tragedy threatens to tear that apart... New Storyling Inside Angst to follow OOC AND AU.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane has been an F.B.I consultant for a little over a year now. His "Guardian" of a partner is Agent Teresa Lisbon. 

At the beginning when Teresa found out who she would be partnered with she shuddered at the thought. "Come on is this some kind of joke? Your sticking me with a wannabe-psychic?" she had said. 

Now he was beginning to grow on her. However on this night in particular he had found it in his mind to call her every 5minutes with a new detail to add to the case. 

Patrick may not be a psychic but he is a genius when it comes to looking for particular details and the case that they were working on was almost closed. That's where she is now: At 231 Hawkins Ave arresting the son-of-a-bitch rapist that had violated six young teenagers. She and her team were closing in when all of a sudden "Bad Boys… whatcha want whatcha want what you gonna do?" came blaring from her phone. 

"I'm going to kill him!" she swore! "Patrick do you realize what you could've done? We're arresting Brian Wilkins and you just had to call me right now with a detail that…." She started yelling but was interrupted.

"Lisbon…" The voice sounded pained and shaken so unlike Patrick. " Lisbon… need… help….hurt…bad" he shuddered out.

"Patrick??? What's going on? Where are you? What happened??" She yelled?

"Easy Lisbon I *cough* thing my ears are the only things still working…" He said hoping to lessen her tension. In his mind he knew he was in trouble. He had been going to the ATM down the road from his house when he was jumped by two hoodlums. He tried to use his brilliant mind into getting them to change their minds but it hadn't worked. And now he lied there on the phone with Lisbon with one hand over the whole in his side where they had stabbed him.

"Lisbon… Robbed… Bank by my house… stabbed… hurts… bad." He managed to get out before falling into the glorious world of darkness where the pain was no more.


	2. The Hospital

*Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'll try having a new chapter up everyday this story should only take about 5 in total. It's my first fan fiction attempt so it may not be great! If anyone has anything they'd like me to include in the upcoming chapters don't hesitate to ask. Leave the reviews. Thanks!

~Lia Walker

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jane?????? Dammit, Jane answer me!" Teresa screamed! No response. "I'm on my way Jane just please hang on!" she told him knowing all the while he couldn't hear her. 

She then hung up her phone and began sprinting towards her car. Once she got to her she got in and sped to the bank. She didn't call 911 because she had no faith that the EMT's would get him to the hospital fast enough.

Upon arriving at the bank she got her gun out of the holster and began checking the perimeter for Jane. "Jane!!!" she called out. She heard a cough coming from the direction of the ATM machine! 

She turned quickly and began to sprint towards the direction of the sound. When she arrived at the scene her heart skipped a beat for lying there on the ground barely conscious was a man she had come to respect and… maybe something more.

She knew she had no time to waste so she did a quick preliminary assessment of his injuries and determined that other than massive blood loss due to the stabbing he was otherwise fine. 

"Come on Jane lets get ya up" she said while she took one of his arms and pulled it around her, he was beginning to come around more. He realized what she was trying to do and he didn't want her to hurt herself so he used one of his arms to try to push off of the ground. 

It was a slow and painful process but she got him up and she half dragged/half carried him to her waiting SUV. She let him lean against the side while she opened the passenger door and leaned the seat back. 

She than supported his waist and gently tried lifting him as much as she could into the SUV. She closed the door once he was in and raced around the car to her side. She got in started it up and floored the gas. "Lisbon…" came a whisper from the dark interior. "What is Jane? Are you ok? " she turned her head in concern. 

"I'd be a lot better if you wouldn't mind slowing down, I don't need anymore of my stomach to be leaking into your car." he was attempting to "lighten the mood" as he so helpfully put it.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." she snarled. She was secretly happy that he was alert and she would do whatever it took to make sure he stayed that way.

They were pulling into the emergency entrance when she heard a gasp from the passenger seat followed by silence. She stopped the car and turned on the lights. She looked over to Jane and saw what she had feared he was unconscious. She picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse, it was their but weak. She then checked his breathing. He wasn't breathing. 

She didn't hesitate. She jumped out of the car and ran into the ER screaming "I NEED HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE! A MAN OUTSIDE HAS BEEN STABBED I NEED HELP!" she didn't wait to see if she had been heard. She ran outside to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, she then gently pulled Patrick from the car and lowered him to the pavement. 

She tore his shirt open and hoping she was wrong earlier she listened for respirations-- There _were _none. She quickly began CPR. She tilted his chin up and administered two quick breathes and than began chest compressions-- all the while being careful not to disturb his side. Only one minute later a team of doctors and nurses rushed out with a gurney and took over. 

Several of the doctors lifted Jane from the pavement and took over CPR. They than rushed him inside and into a treatment room. The doctor ordered a crash cart. "Charge to 250" he instructed. After receiving a nod from the nurse he ordered "Stand Clear" he than administered three shocks. 

It seemed like an eternity to Teresa but in reality it was 60 seconds before the doctor happily announced. "He's back." 

Teresa was begrudgingly pushed out of the way while the doctors worked on Jane. She didn't want to risk being in the way anymore so she went out into the hallway and began to pace.

"Easy there miss Lisbon or you'll wear a hole in the floor" the doctor instructed as he was walking out of Jane's room. "How do you know my name?" she queried. "Patrick told us." he said smiling. "You mean he's awake?" she asked "Yes and considering the circumstances, Doing incredibly well. Though he is driving some of the nurses a bit insane with his questioning." he said. While he was talking she had noticed that his smile had started to fade. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Well Ms. Lisbon… he is going to need immediate surgery to repair the damage done to his side and I know this comes as a shock but the surgery is incredibly risky due to the location of the wound. We're prepping him for surgery now but before we take him up to the OR we wanted to make sure you got a chance to speak with him privately." he gently informed her.

She walked into the room as everyone else was walking out. "Well Ms. Lisbon looking lovely as usual." Jane complemented her. She just looked at him not trusting herself to speak. She feared that if she spoke she would start crying and she was afraid that would upset him. 

She sat silently on the edge of the bed for about 5minutes and than she hugged him. He was quite surprised at this new turn of events and he hugged her back. She began sobbing quietly into his chest and he was startled. He realized that she had feelings for him! Maybe hers were even as strong as the way he felt around her!

They sat that way silently praying until the doctor came in and informed them it was time to take him to surgery. She sat back and they looked at each other. "I'll be back." Jane informed her trying to mimic the voice Arnold Schwarzenegger. 

He was then wheeled out of the room.

She followed him out into the hallway but instead of going into the elevator as he had she turned into the waiting room and sat. This was going to be a very long night. While she had sat there in the room with Jane she made him a silent promise.

~The son of a bitch that did this was going to pay.


	3. Lungs?

*Leave reviews! Be Nice, Or Critical! I need to improve so helpful criticism is taken seriously. Today is my birthday so sorry I didn't have chapter three up yesterday.. I'm 15 yippee! Lol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours…. That's how long Agent Teresa Lisbon has been waiting for news on Jane. Some other members of her team have come and gone. The police have been to the crime scene and collected evidence.

The evidence has been delivered to the lab. Now they had to wait for the results. "Waiting" she thought to herself, "That's the worse part to all of this."

20 minutes later she saw the doctor from earlier coming towards her, he had a grim look on his face. "Please! Tell me… is he going to be ok?" she begged! "I'm going to give it to you straight Ms. Lisbon. He survived the surgery but he is in critical condition. Turns out the knife punctured a lung so we had to do extensive reconstruction to re-inflate it. The next 48 hours are critical. If all goes well he should begin to improve." he said.

"When can I see him?" she asked. "Give it about 30minutes so they can get him settled in his room and then you can go up. I'm going to warn you ahead of time it's not a pretty sight. We've had to put him on life support to relieve some of the pressure from his lungs so they can get regulated again." he warned.

"Ok Thank you so much!." she said, feeling slightly relieved. She picked up her phone and called Cho to update him as she had promised. He explained to her that they had successfully arrested the rapist and he is currently in the county jail.

He also told her that they were taking over Jane's case from Metro. Whoever did this is going to pay he assured her. "You have no idea." she thought silently.

30minutes later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the door before not knowing if she was ready to open it and see him lying there helpless. She took a deep breath and braced herself and then opened the door.

It wasn't _as _"bad" as she had previously feared. He lie there so silent and pale she was afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him. So she just sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

"You'll get through this Jane, hell you've been through worse. Do you remember… well of course you remember, about six months ago when you were… Shot.?" she asked knowing he wouldn't respond. "I've never been so scared Jane."

_Flasback:_

_It was January 6__th__. They were responding to a body found inside a 24 hour gas station. The cause of death "Unknown." Turns out the whole case had been a setup. The assailant had known Jane and Lisbon were getting close… too close. So he arranged this all perfectly. They would respond to the call as normally as they would any other-- however on this call only one would be leaving or so he thought. _

_Jane however was no idiot. He saw the clues and knew it was an elaborate setup. He began to take notice of his surroundings and looked up on the roof of a nearby building and saw the assailant with the gun-- getting ready to fire. He followed the aim and saw that the man was going to shoot Teresa and he couldn't let that happen._

_Before she knew what was happening Jane threw her out of the way and was struck in the shoulder. She looked at him and saw all that blood and him not moving…_

She shuddered at the memory. "That was definitely a little too close for comfort, Jane." she said. She was hoping she would get a response of some kind any kind would be fine with her.

She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 3:37 A.M she was so tired but there was no way she was leaving his side. She got as comfortable as she could in the plastic chair-- all the while still holding his hand and that's how she fell asleep.

She awoke in the morning to Jane struggling violently against the breathing tube. "Jane!" She screamed. "Don't fight it please! It's helping you just breathe with it." His eyes met hers and he stopped struggling, she saw trust in those eyes. She pressed the call button for the doctor.

This was a doctor she hadn't met the night before and she realized he must be the daytime doctor. "Good morning Patrick and…." "Teresa Lisbon." she supplied. "I'm his…" she wasn't sure what she should say so she said the first thing that came to mind "Girlfriend." "I see" he said while checking the various tubes and monitors attached to Jane. "Well Mr. Jane I see you're awake and I don't want to bother you long but I think your lung is adjusting well, Would you like me to remove the tube now?" He asked Jane began vigorously-- well as vigorously as he could under the circumstances shaking his head yes.

"Ok then." the doctor said trying to keep from smiling. "On the count of three, I'm going to need you to cough for me ok? I know it's going to hurt but we've got some water right here for you. And Don't try to talk until you've had some." he instructed.

"Ok… One… Two…Three… And There!" he said happily, holding the tube up. He than got the cup of water with a straw and gave it to Jane. Jane began by taking a few cautious sips and than he tried his voice. "Thnks." he mumbled, voice rough from disuse.

"Just doing my job, now I'm going to leave you two alone, and get some rest." he admonished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had been thinking much about what Jane's assailant would be doing right now. No one had been thinking he'd be watching the news. The newscasters voice came on. "FBI Consultant Patrick Jane, was brutally attacked last night by an unknown attacked while at an ATM not far from his home…. At a press conference earlier Agent Cho said that he had faith that when Jane was able he would correctly identify his attacker.

The man put his glass of scotch down and scolded himself "Damnit! I knew I should've worn a mask!" "Doesn't matter he won't live long, not if I have a thing to say about it." he than walked over to his closet pulled on his coat and checked his waistband making sure that the gun was still in place. He got into his car and began driving, the car was silent except for his occasional mumblings.

Even he didn't know where he was going until he saw the sign-- and he took that sign as a warning. The sign was on the side of a truck and it said "They're coming--". He Didn't bother reading the rest of the truck, if he had he would've noticed that "They're coming" was referring to a bug advertisement.

He entered the parking lot and looked up happily at the sign. "Welcome to Methodist Hospital." This was the very hospital in which Jane and Lisbon were.

_If I've ever been certain of anything it was that this man is delusional._


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER MAY OFFEND SOME!!!!

*I've had some issues with my documents program so I'm sorry! But here is the next chapter! I promise no more cruel time periods between them! I know my writing needs to improve but I'm only 15 so give me some time to improve! Read and Review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hospital room.

Jane had fallen asleep shortly after the doctor went (Or so Lisbon thought) and she paced the room, alarmed that she had allowed her emotions to be shown so visibly to him. She was pacing the room, trying to think of a way to explain herself to him, when a voice in the room made her jump.

"If you keep doing that you'll wear holes into the floor." Jane joked.

"Jesus Jane, give me a little warning next time won't you? Besides you need to rest the doctor said so!." she replied.

"Since when have I done as I was told?" he pointed out.

"Well you've got a point there." she agreed "Damnit Jane I'm going to have to baby-sit you 24/7 now, even going to the bank you can't stay out of trouble!"

"That would be nice." he replied Seductively, though his voice was still raspy from the vent tube. " And while we're talking about trouble, if my estimations are correct, trouble is on it's way to the hospital right now."

"What are you talking about Jane, why would the person that attacked you try to come back?" she queried.

"Sheesh, and you're supposed to be the lead agent? I know the type Lisbon, I saw the look in his eyes the man is delusional, he'll be paranoid that I saw his face, he wont rest until I'm……" he stopped short eyes wide.

Theresa looked up at him from the chair next to the bed and followed his gaze to the door. A rugged-looking man was standing in the doorway facing them, his shirt had dried blood on it which immediately through up the warning signals in Lisbon's brain.

She didn't have her weapon with her, and surely Jane didn't have one with HIM, they were trapped alone and defenseless with a madman. The man didn't speak as he closed the door, his gaze never wavering from Theresa's or Patrick's faces.

"I don't wanna hurt your girlfriend man, this is between me and you, I gotta get rid of you… Ya that's right I gotta get rid of you cuz with my mask she….she can't see me, I'm uhh invisible to her right?" he said.

Theresa stared at the man, eyes wide in shock. He was talking utter nonsense, "Oh God Jane was right" she realized "This man is insane, God knows what he'll do, and doesn't he realize he's not wearing a mask?"

"That's right, she can't see you it's just you and I" Jane said to the man. "Don't you try pullin no stunts mister" the assailant said. "Just get your ass outta that bed and come with me and she wont get hurt." "Of course, I won't argue with you, just allow me to say goodbye." he replied, he turned his head towards Theresa's as though he was going to kiss her.

He instead, whispered into her ear "Cho and Rigsby are outside the door, he flashed me his badge a moment ago in the window, I don't want you involved in this Theresa please for once AGREE with me!" She looked up at him with tear's in her eyes. "Patrick, Please don't do this I never got a chance to tell you…" he covered her mouth with his hand's and kissed her cheek and then replied, "I know."

He painfully sat up and threw his legs over the bed, he stood up trying to steady himself using the bed. He started taking shuffling steps over to the man, the man told Jane to "get In front of him, he then held a gun up behind Jane and, Lisbon's breath caught in her throat.

The noise of her gasp caught the man's attention, he took it as some kind of warning signal she was making to "her people", he then turned around and aimed the gun at her. Jane turned around, eyes wide and without thinking twice, ever so painfully jumped onto the man. The two struggled on the floor and a shot rang out, the silence that followed was deafening.

Lisbon ran over to them, they both lay unmoving in a puddle of blood. The assailant's eyes were open, he wasn't breathing. She quickly shoved him off of Jane as Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and the police made their way quickly into the room. She looked down at Jane, he was conscious and breathing, she couldn't tell if he was hurt, or whose blood was whose.

"I… I never got a chance to tell you….. I… love…you to." Jane said, Blood was still pooling around him.

"Damnit Jane you ignorant Bastard, where are you hit?" she used her hands to try to find a wound, to no avail. The doctors rushed in with a gurney and the man she had spoken with earlier tore Jane's hospital gown off.

The doctor looked at Jane's earlier wound and told the other doctor's and nurses, "It appears that the wound from earlier has been re-opened, appears the victim has been kicked In the ribs, possible pneumothorax, breath sounds diminished on left side, we have to get him into surgery NOW." "Insert endotracheal airway STAT."

The nurse expertly slid the tube down Jane's throat and attached the ambu-bag and began rhythmically squeezing it. They cautiously lifted Jane, and put him onto the gurney and made their way cautiously albeit quickly out the door. Lisbon rushed to follow but the doctor stopped her.

"Ms. Lisbon, we're taking him to surgery, the police will need your statement, please be patient, when you're done with them you can make your way up to the 4th floor surgical waiting room.

The wait for Theresa was never ending she helped the police with what they needed, and made her way to the waiting room with: Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt in tow. When an alert sounded on the speakers "Code Blue, Paging Doctor Salmon to surgical unit one, code blue."


	5. Chapter 5

*Here's Chapter 5 As Promised! This chapter may be the last I don't know yet…Anyways Please Read & Review and of course ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon jumped to her feet and ran to the first room and looked in. She glanced nervously into the room not sure what she would find and was relieved to find that it wasn't Jane who was being revived.

She walked back out to the waiting room and sat. Another 2 ½ hours went by before the doctor came out looking exhausted. Ah, Ms. Lisbon what a pleasure to see you again though I wish it were under better circumstances. "How is.." she started to ask but he put his hand up.

"I was expecting this Ms. Lisbon, I've gathered all of his charts and reviewed his case with my colleagues, we are very pleased with the results, he suffered two broken ribs caused by blunt force trauma to the chest, which punctured a lung, and we were thankfully able to re-inflate it, we've re-stitched the area from the last surgery and expect him to make a full recovery.

Lisbon let out the breath she'd been holding, "Can I see him now?" "Certainly, they were just getting him settled in a room in SICU when I left, Right this way." he said.

She followed him into the room and was shocked to see Jane looking up at her from the bed. She walked over and sat next to him and picked up his hand and held it. The doctor motioned to the nurse that was checking Jane's vitals and waved her out of the room. He knew that Jane and Lisbon needed some time to themselves.

Lisbon looked at Jane and moved some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked him, knowing that he couldn't talk because of the tube in his throat. He helplessly shrugged his shoulders and batted his lashes at her. Even on the verge of death Jane still tried to make a pass at her.

"You're pathetic." she joked.

------------------------------------------ 2 Weeks Later------------------------------------------------

The two weeks in the hospital had passed un-eventfully for Jane and Lisbon. After 3 days he was allowed to be taken off of the ventilator and at last he could talk. Lisbon was by his side 24/7 she never left his room except for the occasional runs to her house to check up on things and change clothes. The doctor had noticed that she was putting her own health in danger so he had Jane moved to a room with double beds so she could join him.

He was released from the hospital on a Sunday. "Jane, I want you to promise me that you'll do nothing strenuous for at least 6 weeks, can you promise me that?" the doctor asked. Jane was about to make a smart-aleck remark when Lisbon stepped in and said "I'll see to it doctor, anything else?" I'd like him to schedule an appointment with his family physician for sometime next week to run some follow-up test and to make sure that everything remains well." 

Jane visibly blanched when the doctor said "Family" the doctor didn't notice but Lisbon did and she quickly thanked the doctor and helped Jane stand up and get into her SUV. She then closed up the wheel chair and stowed it in the back. "OH Lisbon what are you bringing that ridiculous thing for?" he asked. "He said nothing strenuous Jane, and you just got out of the hospital so I took the liberty of renting you a wheel chair for the next two weeks." she answered.

The ride was relatively silent until Jane noticed that she passed his street. "Lisbon you…" he began. "I know." She said. "Did you honestly think that I'd let you recover at home, alone?" "I'm appalled, I thought you knew me!" 

She quickly composed herself . " Anyways the answer is absolutely not, your coming home-- with me."


	6. Finalmaybe

_*Due to the high volume of requests I'm adding a chapter 6: The recovery._

_Sorry about all of the underlines everyone! My document program chooses to add them regardless of what I do so if it's too hard to read I'm sorry!!! Just highlight all and they go away while it's highlighted!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They pulled up to Lisbon's house, she made sure to pull up "extra close" to the door for Jane. He undid his seatbelt and started to open the door handle when he heard her voice "What do you think you're doing?" _

"_Well.. I hate to be this obvious Lisbon but I was __opening the door." _

"Don't be ridiculous" she sighed " I realize what you're doing but I won't allow it, for the next six weeks you're mine and I intend to make sure you rest, so just leave the door to me."

He sat back defeated, normally he'd jump at the chance to spar with her or to try to outwit her but he was just to damn tired today. She made her way around the car went to the trunk and got Jane's back out she then went to the door of her house and disappeared inside for 60 seconds, when she came back out her hands were empty and she walked to Jane's door, after opening it, she leaned down and offered her arm for support.

This is where he **draws **the line. She had done enough for him already and he wasn't about to let her strain herself for him yet again. "Lisbon, I appreciate your little show of affection but I can make it on my own."

"Jane that's nonsense I…" she began but was interrupted by his hand in her face. "Allow me to walk to the door by myself but you can hover all you like? Fair?" he could tell she wasn't happy with his arrangement but she nodded her head.

He slowly and painfully made his way up the steps to her front porch. Once inside, Lisbon took over by taking his arm and guiding him to her couch which she had setup the night before just for him. She glanced at her watch it was 8:45 AM.

She could tell Jane was in pain so she made sure he was settled comfortably on the couch before turning around and going into the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen she reached into the bag from the pharmacy and pulled out his prescription bottle, she glanced at the instructions and took out two of he prescribed tablets. She placed them in the palm of her hand and grabbed a glass of water out of the cabinet.

She proceeded to make her way into the living room where she found Jane struggling to reach the remote. "JANE! What are you doing?" she raged "Lisbon, haven't we had this conversation before?" he asked innocently. " I swear Jane your going to be the death of me!" she saw him blanch and realized what she had said. "Jane I didn't…" she began, but he put his hand up to stop her "It's okay Lisbon, I'm sorry for being a pain." he said.

She was at a loss of what to do when she remembered "Oh the pills" she exclaimed. "Here" she said handing the pills and water over to him. "These will help you rest comfortably for the day, I'll wake you up around noon for lunch, okay?" she told him.

He nodded his head signifying that he understood. He then took the pills and downed the water. She helped him settle up onto the pillows, and shortly after he fell asleep. Lisbon sat at the kitchen table thinking. Had she heard Jane correctly? Had it really been two weeks since he said "I love you?" she knew that's how she felt about him but she wasn't sure if he had meant it as she did or if he said it at the last minute only because he thought he was going to die.

"No time to dwell on the negative." she thought. She went into the living room and settled herself into the recliner. She fell asleep soon after. She awoke to the smell of… "hmmm… what is that?" she glanced at her watch and sat up startled it was Quarter after noon already! She looked over to the couch to see Jane sitting up on the pillows looking at her expectantly. "You do know you snore right?" he asked her.

"You were watching me sleep?" She asked incredulously. "Of course" he responded smiling his glacier blue eyes twinkling all the more. "You can learn the most from a person while there asleep." She glared daggers at him but felt herself losing the battle to be angry with him. "Anyways." she muttered still half asleep "What's that smell? It smells delicious!"

"That would be grilled cheese and tomato soup" replied Cho as he Rigsby, and Grace made their way into the living room. "Oh I forgot to mention." Jane said " They stopped over about an hour ago to help. They wanted to let you sleep and I agree you've been doing enough for me." Lisbon was touched but she couldn't let them see her tough exterior break down. "That was very generous of you" she said.

She got up out of the chair and made her way into the kitchen. Two plates were already made on the counter. The rest were in her strainer. Apparently they had all eaten here and done their own dishes. "This is incredible" she thought "I can't believe I slept through all of this!" "No you don't" Grace told her as she grabbed Lisbon's sleeve and dragged her into the living room. She patted a spot on the couch next to Jane and when Lisbon was going to refuse Grace pushed her down.

"As much as you think it may, one day of R&R will not kill you Theresa." Cho admonished. Rigsby made his way into the living room juggling the plates and cups. He cautiously handed Jane his food and then Lisbon. "Well we gotta get going guys, it was nice to see you, take care." They all waved a final farewell and made their way out the front door.

"Wonder what all that was about!" Lisbon exclaimed and Jane looked at her knowingly. "I think I have an idea."

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully, Lisbon had allowed Jane to come into the kitchen with her to have a cup of coffee and discuss the weeks events. Jane couldn't help but feeling that there was something that Lisbon wanted to tell him or ask him. It was just a feeling but, he knew from personal experience that his "feelings' were usually accurate.

Around 7 O'clock that night Jane and Lisbon were sitting on the couch watching one of Lisbon's favorite movies "P.S I Love You" that had come on. She was sitting as far away from him as she could and he was confused. "I thought she said she loved me, sure has a funny way of showing it." he thought. He decided to test this theory when he spoke aloud "We need to talk." He had assumed that she would run away as fast as she could or come up with some excuse not to talk to him but he had been wrong, she instead looked relieved and replied. "I know."

This was not what he had been expecting they both began talking at the same time. "Lisbon Look…" "Jane I…" You first he insisted. "Ok, those two weeks ago seem like a lifetime now, but I can't get it out of my head you said…you said…" "I know what I said" he replied. "And I meant it." They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a short period after, "Wow this is awkward" she stated. "Way to state the obvious" He laughed.

They both started Laughing for no apparent reason, as a matter of fact they couldn't stop. Lisbon rolled off of the couch laughing and through tear-filled eyes she looked up at Jane he was laughing so ridiculously, she had never heard him laugh like this before, but she also noticed that his eyes, although sparkling were pain filled. "His Ribs!" she remembered. She immediately sobered up and sat cautiously on the couch next to him. "Ohhh…. My godddd…. Lisbon… I" He just couldn't stop laughing. "This….hurts so….. Much…. But feels so… good!" he said at last. He put his arms around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her.

They shared a passionate kiss and then returned to the movie. "I'll get some popcorn" Said Lisbon. Jane just looked up at her nodding. She walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave, she then made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh my God." she looked into the mirror above her sink. She could not believe that after all this waiting and hoping, that her dreams had come true.

She composed herself and then went back out into the kitchen. She grabbed a big bowl and poured the popcorn into it, she went to the fridge and got out a large glass and filled it with some soda, she grabbed two straws and the _one _cup. Jane was looking up at her smiling as she made her way into the room. "Hard to believe isn't it?" he said almost as if he were reading her mind. She nodded and sat down next to him this time. She handed him the drink and popcorn and he set them on the stand next to the couch. "I won't break you know." he pointed out.

She looked at him wondering if this was an invitation and based on the look in his eyes it was, she snuggled in with him and just as she placed her arm around his side, he hissed in pain "Ahh… Hurts" "Oh My God… Jane…I'm so sorry! What'd I do? What can I do I…" it was then she noticed that he was laughing again. "You stubborn son of a bitch!" she cursed! "Don't you ever do that to me!" she swore. "I won't but you must admit it was a good one." he replied.

He hadn't known it was possible but Jane, even after losing his wife and daughter had learned to love again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drowning in tears, that won't be me_

_I will soon be, free from the chains of all this pain inside_

_And though I cry it won't be long, til I regain my strength to know I can go on_

_I will find my way through the heartbreak_

_I will not give up on love_

_I believe..._

_I will learn to love again_

_I will learn to trust_

_Once this heart can start to mend _

_I will learn to, learn to love again_

_All of these tears, time will dry them _

_I will survive them, and make it through into another day_

_All of this pain, time will heal it_

_There'll be a time sometime I know I won't feel it_

_I will live through life without you_

_I believe..._

_I have learned to love again_

_I have learned to trust_

_This heart has started to mend _

_I have learned to, learned to love again_

_And I have found someone who deserves my touch_

_All the hurt is through _

_I will never be entirely over you but,_

_I will not give up on love_

_I believe, _

_I have learned to love again_

_I have learned to trust_

_This heart has started…to at long last mend._

*Worth another Chapter?


	7. Don't Look Back

*Another Chapter As requested. Title is: Don't look back. Please read and review. Maybe I can add another chapter after this we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to their respective owners, all I own is the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Much has happened in the past 6 weeks for a certain CBI agent and a certain consultant. When they broke of the news of their relationship to: Rigsby, Cho and VanPelt, they were very surprised to learn that their friends had already suspected something was up. I now bring you: _

**Six Weeks Later:**

"Morning" Jane announced happily as Lisbon made her way into the kitchen. She glanced over at him slightly amused at the sight, for Jane was sitting at the table with his latest attempt at cooking breakfast. She supposed it might've resembled something close to eggs and bacon, but it was just a resemblance and nothing more. "Morning" she mumbled back in her sleep induced state.

"I'm all set to go" he announced looking cautiously up at her, curious as to what her reaction may be, he already had his musings on how she would react, for this was they day that he, Patrick Jane, would return to the CBI. Theresa has been back for about 2 weeks and Jane had been staying at her place "manning the for" as he so helpfully put it.

"Are you sure your ready for this because, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wanted some more time off, I mean you were shot for gods sake!" She began to ramble. "Bingo" he thought, "Just as I'd imagined. He had already prepared his little spiel to ensure her that he was indeed ready to return.

He stood up from his place at the table and took her in his arms "I know your worried, that something like this will happen again, but how many times do I have to remind you that it happened when I was at home, not when I was with you, there was nothing anyone could've done to prevent this, the man was psychotic and he's dead now."

She looked at him and he could see, despite all her efforts to put on a brave face, that she was scared. "Well, the clothes we ran to your place to get last night are in the bedroom hanging on the back of the door." she said. He gave her a kiss then began walking towards the bedroom, he knew that she understood his point and at some point, he knew she would stop feeling guilty.

He worked his way out of his pj's still slower then normal, because the wound was still healing. He hopped into the shower, got out, got dressed and made his way into the kitchen to find Lisbon sitting at the kitchen table with a _real _breakfast on the table, she was already dressed and eating. She looked up at the stunned expression on his face. "How did I do it?" she asked "I am good at more then just fighting bad guys." she playfully reminded him. They ate breakfast, talking about the latest case-files that had come through in his absence.

When they were finished eating they made their way out to Lisbon's SUV. Jane looked at the passenger seat remembering the last time he had been in it, and was surprised to find no blood on the seat, as a matter of fact this SUV was black, and not dark blue as her previous one had been, he looked at her questioningly. "This is one I traded in with the commissioner, the other one was too painful and it made me realize, what I almost lost." she answered.

They got into the vehicle and made there way towards the office. Upon arrival Lisbon noticed that there were more vehicles then normal in the parking lot and when she looked over at Jane he just shrugged. When they reached the office she began to suspect something was up, it was dark and there were no people in the room that she could see. She was about to reach for her gun when the lights came on and a crowd of people happily announced "SURPRISE"

She looked around the room stunned. "I don't…" it was then that she looked at the banner on the back wall and remembered. "Today is my birthday!" with all that had been going on she had forgotten, fortunately for her Jane had been paying attention and had planned this entire surprise with the help of the team. Various members of the office began setting things up, coming over to her and Jane, wishing her a happy birthday and calling him a genius for setting this up without her knowing.

The party got into full swing, the people were enjoying the cake and ice-cream and the peace in the usually hectic room. Jane and Lisbon were standing by her office talking about one of the cases when Rigsby walked up. "Great idea Jane." he said then clapped Jane on the back, Jane unready for the sudden movement felt the ground shift beneath his feet as he lost his bearings and would've fell to the ground had It not been for Rigsby's quick thinking to grab a hold of the back of his vest.

"Sorry about that man" Rigsby apologized. "It's not a problem, just caught me off guard is all." Jane replied. Lisbon glared at Rigsby and was just about to admonish him when Jane looked at her "Don't worry, Hon it was a mistake, he didn't realize." he assured her. "Now how about we get to the presents?" he urgently suggested.

He guided Lisbon to a chair in one of the cubicles and people began to bring her their gifts, she got a new coffee pot for the office, some gift-cards for area stores, a spa trip for two, and some new hair-care products. It was then she realized that as great as these gifts were Jane hadn't said a word about any of them, he had been leaning against the cubicle wall with a far off look in his eyes. "Jane are you ok?" she asked looking at him with concern filled eyes. "Huh? Oh ya, just thinking is all." he replied. "Is everyone done with their gifts?" he asked. "I have a special one, but I wanted to save the best for last." he announced. Lisbon looked shocked, this was very un-expected from the man who'd been doing nothing but staring off into the distance. Jane reached into his back pocket and very cautiously with Cho's help kneeled down in front of Lisbon.

"I know, this is a little soon." he said. While removing a tiny velvet black case "But I'm not asking for you to marry me right now, I don't think even I'm ready for that, but I want you to take this ring, as a promise ring, that someday when we are both ready that we will get married." he opened the box revealing a beautiful Diamond encrusted ring with a beautiful sterling silver band. She looked at him with her mouth hanging wide open. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked. "Yes." he replied. "I guess I am."

"Then I accept." she responded and the two kissed in front of everyone. Instead of happy birthday's the two were now getting congratulations and asking if they knew where they were headed in the future. And with a smug look Jane and Lisbon replied "We are not afraid of tomorrow, for we have seen yesterday and are loving today."

Jane looked happily over at Lisbon as she was talking with VanPelt and some other girls from the office about the possibility of a wedding shower and he was in awe, of what had transpired in the short period of six weeks, he felt bad knowing that it had taken him getting shot for him to realize how he felt about her and visa versa, but he couldn't say he was disappointed as to where it had taken him.

_Don't look back_

_A new day is breakin_

_Its been too long since I felt this way_

_I don't mind where I get taken_

_The road is callin_

_Today is the dayI can see_

_It took so long to realize_

_I'm much too strong_

_Not to compromise_

_Now I see what I am is holding me down_

_Ill turn it around_

_I finally see the dawn arrivin_

_I see beyond the road Im drivin_

_Far away and left behind_

_Its a new horizon and Im awakin now_

_Oh I see myself in a brand new way_

_The sun is shinin_

_The clouds are breakin_

_Cause' I cant lose now, there's no game to playI can tell_

_Theres no more time left to criticize_

_Ive seen what I could not recognize_

_Everthing in my life was leading me on_

_But I can be strong__I finally see the dawn arrivin_

_I see beyond the road Im drivin_

_Far away and left behind_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Author's note--

Sorry if the chapter seemed a little oddly written but I wanted to get it out. The song is Don't Look Back By Boston, please LEAVE REVIEWS! IF you want another chapter then tell me what you want to happen.


	8. Wedding Day

*Chapter Notes: This story has caught my attention again and I felt the need to expand on it into a whole storyline. Let me know, after reading it if it's something I should continue with! Please leave reviews so I know people are reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick watched as his bride came slowly floating down the aisle towards him.

Her dress was white, the skirt full and the bodice made of some silky-looking material, that just begged to be stroked.

Finally she stopped next to him and slipped her gloved hand into his.

She was still wearing her veil over her face, but Jane knew it was just a matter of time before she removed it.

It was their wedding day and because of an unbelievably cheesy decision they were marrying right on Valentine's day.

Jane still didn't know how Grace had managed to get them to agree to it.

He barely listened as the Justice of Peace began. "Dearly beloved..."

All through the ceremony Jane couldn't think of anything but the life they were starting here together.

The ceremony went by him in a blur, he didn't hear anything the Justice of Peace said, his concentration was only on her.

Finally, the moment of truth came.

"Do you, Patrick "Ray" Jane., take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Harm said strongly.

The man smiled.

"Do you..."

Just then his bride moved to remove her veil and Patrick tuned the Justice out.

Then the bride replied "I do." and finally removed the veil.

"Oh God!! he yelled in shock and horror.

In the background they could hear. "You may kiss your bride."

Jane turned in horror at his new wife and tried to back away, but was thwarted in his

attempt at the hands clutching at his.

"What's the matter Jane? Don't I look pretty?!" leered Lisbon all the wile leaning towards him, puckering her lips. She was covered in blood it was pouring out of her eyes and a deep gash on her neck. It was then he looked towards the back of the Church finally noticing the bloody smiley face painted on the wall.

Jane screamed. "NOOOOO...

------------------------------------------------------------

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Patrick bolted upright in the bed, breathing rapidly, soaked in sweat and his heart beating faster than a woodpecker on Speed.

"It was just a nightmare... It was just a nightmare... It was just a nightmare..." he repeated to himself, trying to calm himself down and being absurdly glad that that's all it was.

"Jane?" a groggy female voice then sounded from the beside him and Jane turned to look at his future wife.

"Another Nightmare?" She questioned. He looked up at her shamefully "Yes."Jane hated for his fiancé to see him like this, he was normally stubborn and tried to hide all and any emotion he may show. The past few weeks had been rather stressful for both Patrick and Theresa. The wedding would be held in one week.

They had both been having the typical cold-feet but had worked through it together with each other, or so it had seemed. Patrick had been having the roughest time trying to get used to the fact that he would be re-marrying. At the time of proposal he had felt confident that he was ready to get on with his life, make new beginnings and such.

He loved Theresa and there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but there was a fear he kept to himself "What if it happens again?" "What if I lose her too, I don't know if I could handle losing someone again." were his constant thoughts, worries, and fears.

"Don't worry Patrick, you don't have to be brave all the time, you can allow me the pleasure once in awhile you know." she playfully informed him. He glanced at the bedside clock and it read "1:34 AM." It was quite apparent that neither of them would be falling back asleep anytime soon. "Sooo…" Patrick questioned. "What would you like to do?" she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and slid under the covers. "It's going to be a long night." he realized all the while laughing to himself.

_I don't know how to speak for anyone but myself. You see darling there is nothing I can say that will save you anyways, try as I may and try as I might I wont ever lose you without a hell of a fight._

_I'll scream loud at the top of my lungs tonight, _

_'Cause you know you will always be my light, Shooting stars could never be this bright _

_Do you know you will always be my light? Screaming out your name, I'm not used to this, there's no turning back, there's no going home. I won't breathe until you just tell me everything is alright, _

_I am not scared of losing this, _

_I'm afraid of losing you, _

_I'm sorry that this will not end, _

_But I can't find the strength to speak, _

_'cause on the calendar of your events I'm last week... Keep your eyes closed and we'll make it through another day alive, but if we sit here _

_thinking we are just wasting precious time. _

_So instead of thinking that were dead lets take apart what we have left, _

_Lay it out in front of us and take the things that we don't trust... Screaming out your name, I'm not used to this, there's no turning back, there's no going home... I wont breath until you just tell me everything's alright, _

_I'm not scared of losing this _

_I'm afraid of losing you _

_I'm sorry that this will not end _

_But I can't find the strength to speak _

_Cuz on the calendar of your events _

_I'm last week... _

The last few days before the wedding went by rather quickly as last minute preparations were made. It was now February 14th 2009, the day of the wedding. The church was packed with family, friends. And well wishers. Jane was peeking out of the doors trying to get a glimpse of all the people when he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist.

He at first was stunned, because the person had obviously caught him off-guard, he knew if couldn't be Lisbon because she wanted it to be a surprise when he saw her walk down the aisle for the first time. He turned around and found himself looking into the eyes of Nicole Gilbert, he gave her a once-over "Well, Well, Well Ms. Gilbert you're looking much better then last time we saw each other." he said smiling.

"I saw the announcement in the paper last week, Mr. Jane and I couldn't help it I had to come to wish you a congratulations, I don't want to keep you long maybe we can chat at the reception. ." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to find her seat with the Palmer's.

Jane then took his place at the altar waiting for his bride to come down the aisle.

--- Meanwhile….

Theresa was standing in the dressing room of the Church then. The dress fit her exquisitely, the hat was spectacular and the long, full veil swept over it, and made her look like a princess. Her hair was gently upswept and she looked incredible with the ivory silk dress going all the way to the floor, her Maid of Honor, Grace handed her the fragment bouquet of white lilies and pink roses.

"Oh, my God, Theresa…" her mother said, as her eyes filled with tears. She had never seen a bride as lovely as her daughter.

The music was playing softly in the chapel, the guests were waiting for them, and Grace was flapping around the room like an ostrich, rounding up her chickens. The bridesmaids were already lined up; Grace looked gorgeous in her pale pink and ivory dress, and ready to go as Rigsby came up to her

"All right, guys, let's go quietly," Grace said, pretending to clap her hands silently, and suddenly Theresa giggled. It was all so silly. She remembered being at Grace and Rigsby's wedding and doing the exact same thing.

They had spent months on this, and it was all a big show, with a thousand ridiculous details.

"Quietly and slowly... Quietly and slowly!" Grace was whispering, demonstrating the solemn pace to them. Lisbon looked back at her mother and smiled, then she did the crazy sign about Grace and they both giggled.

The procession of Bridesmaids and The Best man at last made their way down the aisle.

Jane had been getting a little nervous. However when the doors were open he felt as though he had been punched in the stomach for, she took his breath away. She looked absolutely stunning. She made her way down the aisle.

When she at last reached the altar and stepped up Patrick reached out and cautiously lifted her veil, earning several gasps from the elderly women in the audience. It was her this time, no blood just beauty. As the priest began talking Jane felt his mood lightening. "This may go well after all!."

- IRedIJohn--

Red John was watching the ceremony take place from his spot in the pew. He felt no need to cover himself since the law officials attending the wedding had no clue as to who he was. He watched Jane intently as the priest was talking and noticed Jane release the breath he had been holding. "No so fast Jane, I'm far from through with you." he thought to himself.

He looked up at the altar as all the other guests were doing, and noticed that Jane looked a bit distracted and was looking at the guests. As Jane's eyes met his he smiled and did a little wave.

--At the Altar--

Jane realized with frightening clarity that the stranger he was looking at, was the man who had taken everything from him. --Red John.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good enough cliffhanger? Sorry for such a long wait with this story guys, been a long month and just got a new P.C with a nice typing program. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter Notes: I'd like to start off by saying I know that Lisbon's mom is dead, but for my story I wanted her alive that's why I put AU= Alternate Universe. Please Read and Review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

--At the Altar--

Jane realized with frightening clarity that the stranger he was looking at, was the man who had taken everything from him. --Red John.

-------------

Red John wasn't going to stop the wedding just yet, he wanted Jane and his blushing bride to be married before he made his move. He wanted it to hit closer to home. Even Jane couldn't predict what his moves would be after the I Do's were said. Would he make Jane a widower or would he make Lisbon a widow? The tables were turning and thus far they were turning in Red John's favor.

Lisbon looked over at Jane, noticing that all of the color seemingly left his face at once. "Are you ok?" she whispered. "Just a little excited it all." he whispered back. They then exchanged their vows.

"Patrick Ray Jane do you take Theresa Jane Lisbon to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part." asked the JOP.

"I do." said Jane.

And turning to Theresa the JOP asked "And do you Miss Theresa Elaine Lisbon take Patrick Ray Jane to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." she replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." the JOP happily announced.

Before the bride and groom even had a chance to begin kissing someone in the audience began to clap. Everyone in the chapel looked around wondering who would've been so rude as to intrude on the bride and grooms "moment." Suddenly the someone stood up still clapping and began to walk towards the front of the church.

Jane again paled visibly as the figure continued his advance down the aisle. "Hello Patrick." the man greeted as he continued his approach. He then turned around to the rest of the guests. "I'd like to apologize for interrupting the ceremony….. Oh who the hell am I kidding it was my pleasure to interrupt the ceremony, for those of you who've never met me, well technically speaking none of you have ever met me, except of course Mr. Jane."

Several pairs of questioning eyes darted from the figure to Jane and back. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Adrian Ellithorpe, many of you may know me more publicly speaking as, Red John." Several startled gasps arose from the guests. Jane himself looked, for the first time in his life, unsure of what to do.

Lisbon on the other hand looked absolutely furious, after all this was the man that had caused Jane so much anguish, sorrow and heartbreak. This man had taken everything from Jane, he had caused him so many sleepless nights. No way was she going to be scared of this psychotic prick.

The man looked at Lisbon and cocked his head to the side "I see you got yourself a brave one this time Patrick, I wonder if she'll scream as loud as the other one, or maybe this one will go peacefully." He reached into his coat pocket and removed his signature blade. He walked behind Lisbon and brought the blade within mere centimeters of her throat. Patrick was ready to lunge forward but the man help his hand up "You make one move and I won't think twice about cutting the bitches throat."

Patrick looked at Theresa, his eyes were that of a man who'd seen to much. She gave him a slight nod telling him with her eyes that it would be ok. Red John brought the knife closer to her throat and although he could feel her tense he could sense no fear.  
Only pure unadulterated hate for himself.

He took the blade and put it back in his pocket all the while turning to Jane, "This bitch takes the fun out of everything she doesn't beg for her life. Not like the last one, she begged your daughter's life. And don't worry Patty old pal I made sure to kill your daughter with one swift cut, she never knew what sliced her." he laughed at his own twisted Joke.

"You see Patrick, I chose you for a reason. You and I are a lot a like. Nothing left in the world to tie us down. We put on brave fronts day after day but really it's just an act." He continued to ramble on. Rigsby, Cho and Grace were silently cursing themselves for not bringing their guns. It was a wedding for god sake who'd thought you'd need to bring a gun. But as they had learned the past few months it became very apparent now nothing with Lisbon and Jane was ever simple.

The man turned to the front of the church and began speaking "I'm sure all of you are wondering who I am and what kind of crazy son of a bitch could do this to all these _innocent people_. Jane was just a pawn in my plan you see, he was getting far to close for comfort. I knew he wasn't a real psychic such things don't exist but his little investigation was going a little too well. I couldn't take him out I had to make it personal so I offed the bitch and the kid., went pretty well if you ask me." Now everyone knew why Jane's family had been killed but not why the man killed the other people.

The man stepped away from Lisbon and walked closer to Jane "And so you see Patrick the real reason we are all gathered here today is a celebration, but not to a new beginning to the end of you and myself." And with that he removed the blade and put it against Patrick's side he started humming a song and as he hummed he pressed the blade a little harder, and as he began to really sing along Patrick's White vest was beginning to turn a little red as though he had broken the skin. The man positioned himself behind Jane as Jane cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor once the blade was partially submerged into his skin. The man left the blade in Patrick's side and took one of his hands and dipped it in Patrick's blood and began Drawing on the Altar. At first he drew a circle then he began to fill it in.

The head, the eyes, the mouth--Smiling. He finished the song and then started again louder this time.

_This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end_

_Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
Ill never look into your eyes...again_

As he sang he removed the blade from the now unconscious Patrick. He then positioned himself, legs out spread-eagle and he took the knife to his own neck all the while singing.

_Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...strangers hand  
In a...desperate land_

_Lost in a roman...wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_

_Theres danger on the edge of town  
Ride the kings highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby_

As the knife was at his own neck he pushed as deeply as he could and brought the blade across his own throat. Emitting a sound so pitiful that Lisbon felt a twinge of sorrow, only a twinge. As soon as the man had cut himself his head fell to the floor and his eyes laid wide open unseeing. She ran to Jane and put her dress to the wound trying to staunch the blood flow. She had no more then torn of a piece of fabric when Red John grabbed her sleeve causing her to scream he looked up at her with unfocused eyes and finished the song in his final breaths:

_Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...hes old, and his skin is cold_

Lisbon turned to all of the awe-struck people in the pews and yelled "Somebody call 911!" Grace whipped out her cell phone as did several other guests and told them there was a stabbing and an ambulance would be needed. Lisbon pulled Jane's shirt open for a moment marveling at his beautiful… "FOCUS." she sharply reminded herself. She turned to the stab wound, it was located mid-way down his chest and was about 1inch wide and 4 inches long, it didn't look as though it had struck a major organ, Lisbon let out the breath she'd been holding. The priest handed her several wash clothes that he had and put a large basin of water down.

Rigsby and Cho had taken a car to the end of the drive to signal to the ambulance where they were needed. As Lisbon was applying pressure to the stab wound Grace had taken one of the wash clothes, dipped it in water and was gently brushing Patrick's forehead hoping to rouse him from his pain-induced slumber. The response was almost immediate as he let out a pain-filled groan and his eye lids began to flutter.

Grace switched places with Lisbon and pressed down firmly continuing the pressure on the wound. Lisbon began talking to Jane in a soothing voice "Jane… Can you open your eyes for me?" After what seemed like ages though in reality was only a matter of seconds Jane opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling. He asked her a question "Am I in Heaven? Because I'm already seeing angels."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! It's most likely the last so thanks to all who've read and reviewed I thank you for your support! I'm also looking for someone to write a custom fiction for me that I can't seem to write, if interested PM me Thanks._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rigsby and Cho had taken a car to the end of the drive to signal to the ambulance where they were needed. As Lisbon was applying pressure to the stab wound Grace had taken one of the wash clothes, dipped it in water and was gently brushing Patrick's forehead hoping to rouse him from his pain-induced slumber. The response was almost immediate as he let out a pain-filled groan and his eye lids began to flutter.

Grace switched places with Lisbon and pressed down firmly continuing the pressure on the wound. Lisbon began talking to Jane in a soothing voice "Jane… Can you open your eyes for me?" After what seemed like ages though in reality was only a matter of seconds Jane opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling. He asked her a question "Am I in Heaven? Because I'm already seeing angels."She smiled down at him with tears in her eyes "Shh just take it easy." She told him gently. After what seemed like a life time of waiting the ambulance arrived. Jane was packaged and ready for transport, his grip never loosening from Mrs. Theresa Jane's hand. It had taken a lot for them to get to this point but it didn't matter as long as they were together.

The ride to the hospital was fast. Once at the hospital Jane was whisked to a treatment room and Theresa was allowed to follow seeing as they were now married. He was transferred from the gurney to the treatment table. The doctor came in several minutes later and began his initial examination. After several "hmphs and oohs" he turned to Theresa and Jane with a smile. "You'll live." He concluded earning himself a vicious look from Jane "Really? Cuz I feel like death warmed over." Jane joked lightly. Because action was immediately taken for the bleeding he wouldn't need a transfusion.

After receiving several stitches in his side, Jane was allowed to go home with strict orders not to strain himself or he would pull his stitches. Once home it was 9:57 P.M they were both extremely tired, After saying goodnight to several of the guests that were staying at the house for the duration of the week they headed to the bedroom for some well deserved rest.

_I know this super highway  
This bright familiar sun  
I guess that Im the lucky one  
Who wrote that tired sea song  
Set on this peaceful shore  
You think youve heard this one before_

Well the danger on the rocks is surely past  
Still I remain tied to the mast  
Could it be that I have found my home at last  
Home at last

She serves the smooth retsina  
She keeps me safe and warm  
Its just the calm before the storm  
Call in my reservation  
So long hey thanks my friend  
I guess Ill try my luck again

Well the danger on the rocks is surely past  
Still I remain tied to the mast  
Could it be that I have found my home at last  
Home at last


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING

*This is an alternate ending to the realizations story, several people (over 50) sent me requests for this. It involves character Almost- **DEATH **don't like? Then don't read. Also taking Mentalist story requests from all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lisbon was applying pressure to the stab wound Grace had taken one of the wash clothes, dipped it in water and was gently brushing Patrick's forehead hoping to rouse him from his pain-induced slumber. The response was almost immediate as he let out a pain-filled groan and his eye lids began to flutter.

Grace switched places with Lisbon and pressed down firmly continuing the pressure on the wound. Lisbon began talking to Jane in a soothing voice "Jane… Can you open your eyes for me?"

After what seemed like ages though in reality was only a matter of seconds Jane opened his eyes and looked up at her, He asked her a question "Am I in Heaven? Because I'm already seeing angels.

"She smiled down at him with tears in her eyes "Shh just take it easy." She told him gently. " The ambulance should be here soon. She looked over at the Chapel doorway and was not happy when she saw Rigsby shaking his head that the ambulance wasn't here yet.

"Theresa if, *cough* I don't make it I just want you to…." he began.

"You stop it right there Jane, you'll make it! After all this we've made it this far."

" Damnit where the hell is that ambulance?" She cursed allowed

Jane knew in his head that he didn't have much time left, Red John had hit right were he wanted to, Jane's kidney and despite the constant pressure on the wound he could feel the life slowly draining out of him.

He knew that Theresa could tell he wasn't going to make it, but she did the same thing he had done after his wife died. Doubt it. He doubted just as Lisbon was now that this had even happened, he had hoped that it was just a horrible, horrible dream that he would wake up from at any minute.

His body began shivering, the final signs of shock registering as his body began to shut down and with his final breath he whispered "I love you."

She turned to him horrified. "Patrick?" she yelled. "No oh God no Patrick please! You can't do this to me! PATRICK!" She started CPR in vain trying to bring him back.

VanPelt went to put her hand on Theresa's shoulder to tell her there was nothing more she could do, but Theresa stopped on her own and broke down on Jane's chest sobbing. As Grace tried to console her it was then that she realized that she could hear it-- though it was feint she could make out the distant thumping of a heart.

"He's alive!." Lisbon exclaimed. "Honey, there's no way…" VanPelt began but then she noticed the barely present rising and falling of Jane's chest. There was hope. She told Cho to quickly call 911 and see where the hell the ambulance was.

It was then that he was told the Ambulance wouldn't make it for another 10 minutes for it'd been at an accident scene several miles away.

"There's no time to waste." Rigsby said, taking charge. "We'll have to take him to the hospital in my SUV, it'll be risky but we have no choice." Everyone agreed and it was decided that the team would ride in the SUV and the others would follow.

He carefully slipped an arm under Jane's arms and one under Jane's knees and lifted him gently from the ground. He carried him to the back of his waiting SUV and crawled in. As soon as everyone had gotten in, Cho stepped on the gas pedal and the SUV roared down the road.

Jane's breathing became even more labored so Grace, and Theresa took alternating turns assisting Jane with his respirations. The hospital had been notified by Cho, so they had a team of doctors on standby with a room, and a supply of much needed blood.

Upon arrival several orderlies opened the door to the SUV and transferred Jane swiftly albeit, slowly to the gurney and took off with him.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

It seemed like days later when in reality it'd been only 4 hours when the head doctor came out He looked around the crowded waiting room and called out "I'm here for the family of Patrick Jane?"

Almost everyone in the room stood up at once but Lisbon pushed her way through the people. "He's my husband." She said while nervously wringing her hands.

The doctor took one good look at the wedding dress with blood smeared almost everywhere and knew she was telling the truth. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"Then if you'll follow me this way Mrs. Jane, we can discuss your husbands condition with a little more privacy." He told her.

" Okay but these three…" she motioned towards Rigsby, VanPelt and Cho "Are coming with us."

He led the small group to his office. "I'm not going to lie to you Mrs. Jane, it was touch and go for awhile. We almost lost him twice on the table, it took some time to get the new blood circulating. We had to close up the wound with several stitches and repair the damage that had been done to his kidney. He will need to be on dialyses but in the next week if all tests are good then he should be able to come off." He finished.

She looked at him waiting to see if he was finished " So that's all?" she asked.

The doctor let out a chuckle in spite of the situation "I'd hope so." he said.

"That's not what I meant" Lisbon said blushing "I mean he's going to be ok?"

"Barring any complications, I think he'll make a full recovery. We've moved him to a room in ICU for tonight so you're welcome to come up with me to see him." The doctor said.

ICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUICUIUC

After everyone had the left the hospital at Lisbon's insistence it was just her and Jane sitting in his room.

He had come around only briefly and thrashing about on the bed, he tried to remove the oxygen mask that was obstructing his mouth.

Lisbon had consoled him and told him to keep it on, it was there to help him.

He had fallen asleep shortly after. "Now this…" she told him while stroking his cheek "is how it's supposed to end."

_Well it took so long for me to realize  
That my destiny was right before my eyes  
If it were up to me to travel through this life  
I'd find an open space for me to live out all my dreams_

I'm such a lucky man, I try to be a stronger man  
I shed a tear or two but that don't make me a weaker man  
It's made me a better man, I've given all I can  
To a world that sometimes thinks that I'm a lesser man

I remember all the things I've been through  
Gave myself to all those people I once knew  
I'm such a lucky man

I'd like to thank you for the times that you have been with me  
I hope it meant as much to you to share these memories  
There's a guiding light that always seems to shine on me  
If I did it again I'd be happy 'til the end

I'm a lucky man, I try to be a stronger man  
I shed a tear or two but that don't make me a weaker man  
It's made me a better man, I've given all I can  
To a world that sometimes thinks that I'm a lesser man

I remember all the things I've been through  
Gave myself to all those people I once knew  
I'm such a lucky man

It's right here in the moonlight...

I'm a lucky man, I try to be a stronger man  
I shed a tear or two but that don't make me a weaker man  
It's made me a better man, I've given all I can  
To a world that sometimes thinks that I'm a lesser man  
I'm a lucky man 


End file.
